


A very Super Secret Santa.

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Femslash, Secret Santa, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Kara invites her friends to a secret santa and white elephant Christmas party hosted at Cat's beachhouse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkaradamnvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/gifts).



Kara read over the email she had typed.

It read: 

To: Danvers, Alex; Lane, Lucy; Grant, Cat; Grant, Carter; Vasquez, Susan; Prince, Diana; Olsen, James; Schott, Winn; Lane, Lois; Kent, Clark; Henshaw, Hank; Danvers, Eliza

Subject: Secret Santa Party

Where: Cat's Beach House  
When: Saturday, December 23rd

You are all invited to Kara’s fabulously fun, second annual White Elephant and Secret Santa gift exchange. Cat Grant has graciously offered to host the party at her beach house. Please bring 2 gifts, one for a super fun, white elephant exchange and the other for your Secret Santa.

White Elephant rules:

Wrapping: Please wrap your gift inside out so they all look similar. Use a red or green bow.  
Cost: Keep the price of your gift under $15.  
No gift cards. (Alex, I'm serious.)  
PG-13 rating. Carter will be participating.  
There will be a prize for the person whose gift was stolen the most.

Secret Santa rules:

Keep it secret. (Winn, this means you and don't look at me like that. I can keep secrets.)  
When you RSVP include 3 items or hints on things you like to help your Santa pick something.  
Cost: Keep it under $30. (Cat, this means you. Lois, the minimum is $10.)

Cat will be providing a catered street taco dinner and snacks. She has a well stocked bar, but if there is something you like to drink bring some for all of us. For example: Cat doesn't stock beer or diet soda.

Everyone is welcome to arrive after 3pm. Dinner is at 6pm. White Elephant 7ish. Secret Santa after the White Elephant is finished. Cat is kicking everyone out at midnight. The pool is heated if anyone would like to swim. There are plenty of towels. I will be in the pool.

Please RSVP ASAP so we can plan and select Secret Santa names.

Thanks guys,  
Kara

___

Kara made some changes to the email and hit send. She smiled. What if they all come she wondered and what kind of ice cream goes with tacos? Every flavor she decided.

She wished she could invite Barry Allen and his friends. She frowned, but shook it off. Certainly they would have a lovely Christmas in their universe. 

Kara’s email started chiming as the replies began to come in.

_______

Subject: Re: Secret Santa Party

Kara have the caterer pick up some light beer.

Cat  
_______

Subject: Re: Secret Santa Party

RSVPing and Miller Lite please.  
Wine, science fiction, surprise me

Thank You

Alex Danvers

________

 

Subject: Re: Secret Santa Party

RSVPing for Lois and myself.

Me: Old books, Lois, a new tie  
Lois: wine, scarves, coffee

Clark  
_______

It took the rest of the day to receive everyone's response. When she got the last one Kara smiled and raised both hands in the air over her head. “Yes! Everyone is coming.” 

Cat popped her head around the corner from the penthouse kitchen, “Dinners ready. I'll help you draw the Secret Santa names after we eat.”

 

The dinner dishes had been cleared away, and Kara now sat at the dining room table. She cut a piece of paper into 14 pieces, and wrote the 13 names of the Secret Santa participants on them. One name on each piece of paper. She folded them and placed them in a bowl.

 

Cat and Kara took turns drawing names and handing them to Carter. Carter had the list of names. Only he would know who the Secret Santa's were.

The random drawing came out like this:

Kara - James  
Carter - Kara  
Alex - Clark  
Cat - Diana  
Lucy - Cat  
Susan - Carter  
Diana - Winn  
James - Lois  
Winn - Alex  
Lois - Susan  
Clark - Eliza  
Hank - Lucy  
Eliza - Hank

Carter looked over the list. His eyes twinkled and a mischievous smile spread across his lips. He made a few changes when no one was looking and then in the morning he sent each Santa the name of their giftee and the list of three gift suggestions. He felt very self satisfied when he was done and also very naughty. This was going to be a Secret Santa Party to remember.

He hid the altered Secret Santa list in his sock drawer. This is what it said:

Kara - Clark  
Carter - Kara  
Alex - Susan  
Cat - Lois  
Lucy - Diana  
Susan - Alex  
Diana - Lucy  
James - Winn  
Winn - James  
Lois - Cat  
Clark - Carter  
Hank - Eliza  
Eliza - Hank

The weeks went by and finally Kara sent the reminder email as Christmas approached. 

_______

Subject: Secret Santa Party

All, you have one week left to finish up any shopping for the Secret Santa and White Elephant gift exchange. Since Carter is the only one with the Secret Santa list, if you need any advice or further suggestions, you can contact him by email. 

I hope you are all having fun shopping and feeling the holiday spirit of giving. 

Kara

_______

 

Kara had been working on her gift for Clark. It was a handmade gift, and she hoped it was the right thing to do. She had purchased him a Duck Dodgers Looney Tunes tie just incase. She felt a little better about her gift when Carter had approved. His exact words were, “Oh My God! That's so cool. He’s gonna love it.”

Carter was stoked that he was Kara’s Santa. Since she’d come to live with them they'd gotten very close, and he loved it when an opportunity came to give her a gift. He'd been working on a hand made popup card. He also had already ordered his custom made gift off Cafepress.com.

Cat and Lois were busy dreaming up ideas that would poke and jab. Cat was sure Lois would gift her $9 of coal in a dollar store Christmas stocking. Lois was convinced Cat would give her a $30 cactus. Both women had the habit of mumbling out loud when they were thinking; and, since both their partners had super hearing, it wasn't long before Clark and Kara compared notes and had a giggle over it.

Two other participants, Alex Danvers and Susan Vasquez, had the biggest crush on each other, and Carter knew it. Everyone who came to game night knew it. Oddly Alex and Susan seemed oblivious. However cool they played it at game night, they were both in a panic over what to buy as time got short. Vasquez actually emailed Carter for advice.

 

Subject: Operation Secret Santa

Hey Carter, I’m having a really hard time finding a gift for Alex. Any suggestions?

S. Vasquez  
_______

Subject: Re: Operation Secret Santa

Dear S. Vasquez,

She likes wine and is not picky. Buy her a bottle of wine and give her a card with an invitation to lunch or dinner at your house. Tell her to bring the wine. 

She also looks great dressed up. You could give her an IOU card for dinner at a nice restaurant. One that serves wine would be a good idea.

Let me know if you need more help. I've been getting into making popup cards. We could design something together.

C. Grant

_______

Subject: Re: Re: Operation Secret Santa

Dear C. Grant,

Dude! That was very helpful. Thanks a heap. IOU one.

S. Vasquez  
_______

Alex wasn't doing much better than Vasquez had been, but she refused to ask for help. So when she popped into a Walgreens pharmacy to buy some Advil, she casually browsed the seasonal aisle. She decided on a green felt elf hat with antlers and lights. There was a similar one without the antlers that shook and played music. She put it on her head and pushed the button to turn it on. “Woah,” she said out loud as she snatched the pulsing hat off her head. “That could use some padding.” She put it back and went to the candy aisle.

The candy was all wrapped red and green. She grabbed a bag of almond Hershey kisses. She started quietly humming along to the Christmas music. The current tune was Jingle Bells. She didn't see much else in seasonal, so she headed off to toys. 

The toy aisle had been expanded for the season, but she had no trouble locating the Settlers of Catan dice game. She'd been wanting to try it, so getting it for Vasquez would add that game to their game night options and make sure she came more often. She grabbed a plastic sheriff's badge, and a bag of green army men, the set with the tank.

She looked at what she had. “I need a card and then I am d-o-n-e.” She spelled out the last word. 

The card aisle had been hit hard. Some envelops didn't match for size with the cards in the same slot. Some slots were just envelopes with no cards, and several of the animated musical cards looked like they'd been through a war. She glanced over the choices and was amazed to see that someone had actually managed to get the “How to know you’ve been really bad.” cartoon made into a card. She pulled it from the slot, making sure the envelope fit. Her arms were getting full, so she swung by the checkout clerk and unloaded. “I'll be right back.” She headed back to the card aisle and selected a Santa gift bag, gold wrapping paper, and some red and green tissue paper.

Alex left that drug store intending to head home, when it hit her that she'd forgotten the White Elephant gift. Kara had said no gift cards, but what if she just wrapped a $10 bill? Ya, probably not. What about the Settlers game. It would probably win the most stolen prize for her. She needed a different gift for Vasquez. “Dammit” She pounded her steering wheel. 

She thought as she drove. What to get? A box of .45 acp pistol ammo. Nah, the DEO supplied all they needed. She was in trouble, and she knew it. She pulled in at a CVS pharmacy and went inside. She walked like she was on a mission straight back to the toy aisle. She grabbed an uno attack game off the shelf and headed for the register. She'd heard it was good. They needed more games anyway. The same old games got stale. Alex’s Christmas problems were solved. She drove home to take her Advil and relax.

The next day at the DEO Hank cornered Alex in the lab. “Alex, I have your mother for the Secret Santa party.”

“You’re not supposed to tell.” She said as she laughed at him.

“I don't know what to get her. What's an Instant pot?”

“Hank, just get her a card with Santa on it. Write in it that her gift is that she can have an hour to ask you any questions she wants. You don't promise to answer them all, but she can ask.”

“That's not on the list.”

Alex patted his back. “Trust me, she will be thrilled. There’s nothing she'd like more. She couldn't have known you'd be her Not-So-Secret Santa.”

Hank left the lab agreeing that Alex was right. He wondered where you found Santa cards.

Vasquez was walking down the hall.

He called out in his deep commanding voice, “Agent!”

Vasquez stopped instantly, “Sir!”

“Where can I find a Santa card?”

“CVS, Target”

Hank looked lost.

“Sir, I can pick one up tonight and have it on your desk in the morning.”

Hank looked relieved, “Thank you, Agent. That will be all.”


	2. Chapter 2

At last the day of the Christmas party came. The doorbell chimed. It was exactly 3pm. Carter swung the door open. Winn stood in the hall holding a sack of gifts. 

“Hey Winn.”  
“Hey Carter.”

Carter stepped aside. Winn walked into the living room. 

“White Elephant gifts go here.” Carter pointed to a side table covered with a red and green Christmas motif tablecloth.

Winn rummaged in his sack and placed a white wrapped gift with a red bow on the table. There were already four gifts on the table. One was wrapped in regular wrapping paper.

“That’s the gift for the White Elephant winner,” Carter explained. “Your Secret Santa gift can be placed on this table. We’re going to let the Santa's hand their gift directly to their giftee.”

Winn put his gift on the Secret Santa table. It was the twin of the White Elephant table. 

“No one is here yet, and Mom and Kara are busy.” Carter rolled his eyes. “Wanna play Halo Wars 2 on my Xbox?”

“Halo? Xbox? Meh, playstation is way cooler.”

“I have Destiny 2. Just got it last week.”

“Sweet! I'm in.”

_______

Meanwhile in Cat's bedroom, Cat and Kara were indeed busy.

“Put your finger here. Yes, just like that.”

“Cat hurry up. I heard the doorbell. Guests are arriving.”

“Carter can handle it. I can't be rushed. Keep your finger pressed there.”

Cat brought the green ribbon up to the top of the gift. “Ok, take your finger away. I'll have this bow tied in no time.”

The gift was wrapped with snowman paper. The corners were creased, and everything about it was perfect. The green ribbon really set it off. 

Kara smiled. “You wrap such a pretty gift.”

“Years of practice. I used to volunteer at the mall to wrap for various charities for donations. I've wrapped thousands of gifts.”

The news of Cat Grant wrapping gifts in the mall was surprising. Kara wondered if she'd worn an elf hat. In any case it gave her warm fuzzies to think of Cat that way, so she leaned over on the bed and softly kissed her lips. That kiss was followed by another longer kiss.

The doorbell chimed again.

“We'd better finish getting dressed,” Cat said against soft, warm lips.

“No, I think I should finish undressing you. Carter can handle it. It's just James. The first was Winn. They're playing video games.”

Cat kissed her hard and then stood up pulling away. “We'll get back to this later tonight.”

Kara moved the gift off the bed and then dropped her robe exposing every inch of her now naked body. “We could or we could take a few minutes now.”

Cat could see it was no use trying to put Kara off, besides she never succeeded anymore in telling her no. “Ok, but a few minutes only.”

_________

As the boys played Destiny 2, whooping and hollering, Kara tried very hard to be quiet. Cat was curled up tight against her watching her face with intensity as her fingers slid in and out. Kara squeezed her fists tight and let out a strangled, “mmmmmmmmuh.” Cat devilishly increased the speed and pressure making it even more difficult for Kara to be quiet. Cat knew what to whisper in her ear.

“God, you’re wet.” 

“Mmmmuhhhhh,” Kara struggled to keep quiet as Cat’s skilled fingers brought orgasm after orgasm. 

Cat kissed her cheek softly and slowly pulled out two soaked fingers. “Now can we get dressed?”

Cat left the question hang in the air as she rolled off the king size bed and began pulling on her party clothes.

___________

Everyone had arrived by dinner time. The caterers had set up in the backyard under some palm trees and everyone lined up for plates of fresh hot tacos. Cat, Carter, and Alex got extra tacos and gave them to Kara, so the caterers wouldn't notice how many she really ate. Jimmy and Winn caught on and helped Clark out with some extra food as well.

Alex sat next to Carter drinking a Miller lite out of a long neck, brown bottle. She wore the green elf hat with antlers she’d picked up at the drugstore. Eliza had inserted herself next to Hank hoping to glean something about his alien biology. Kara and Clark sat side by side which kept Lois and Cat separated to everyone’s relief. Dinner was pretty quiet because everyone was enjoying the food too much to bother with talking.

The conversation picked up while the ice cream was served. Everyone was genuinely intrigued by the white elephant exchange and the grand prize.

The caterers cleaned up dinner and left quietly. They had not been gone long when Carter announced they would begin the white elephant gift exchange.

 

 

 

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone gathered in the living room. In addition to the furniture extra folding chairs had been set out. Carter recited the rules of the white elephant exchange.

“I will draw names. When your name is called you can select a gift from the table and unwrap it, or you can steal a gift from someone else. You have to unwrap the gift and show it to everyone. If your gift is stolen pick another one from the table. The first person to select a gift has the option to steal any gift at the end of the game if they choose too. The person who brought the gift that is stolen the most wins the wrapped gift on the table. I will mention that mom picked it herself, and is the only one who knows what it is. I’m dying to know.”

“Since this is Diana Prince’s first time at one of our parties, she has the honor of selecting the first gift.”

Carter motioned for her to come forward to the table. She rose gracefully and joined him. “Just pick any gift and have a seat. Once you have it open let everyone see what it is and then I'll draw another name.”

Diana selected the smallest gift on the table. She sat down in her seat beside Vasquez and opened it. She held up a Christmas scented Yankee candle. She opened the top and sniffed. “It smells wonderful!”

Carter was clearly pleased as he pulled a name from the bowl. “James”

James stepped to the table grabbing the first gift in reach and sat. Soon he held up a 2017 ASPCA Christmas ornament. It was round and had a puppy in the center and ASPCA 2017 underneath with Merry Christmas on top.

“Susan”

Agent Vasquez selected the biggest gift. It was extremely light. Everyone giggled and some cheered when she held up a plastic Noonan’s coffee tumbler. “Noonans!” She smiled. It was a very high quality double walled mug.

“Eliza”

Mrs. Danvers approached Diana Prince and held out her hands. “I’d like to steal.”

Diana smiled sweetly and handed the candle to her. “You should smell it. It’s amazing.” She advised.

“Diana, come on up and select another gift.”  
The exchange was starting to get lively.

Diana selected a gift and soon help up a box that said “Uno Attack” on it. She marveled at the box and could be seen mouthing the name. Alex sat smugly in the back sipping her beer feeling like she had a good chance at collecting the grand white elephant prize.

Vasquez leaned over and felt compelled to quietly say to Diana, “It’s a game. Lots of fun.”

“Lois”

Lois Lane rose triumphantly from her seat like she’d won the Pulitzer Prize again and surveyed the white wrapped gifts like they were on a dessert tray. She picked up several shaking them. One rattled quite a lot, and she returned to her seat with it.

Cat Grant could barely contain her mirth. Lois was so predictable. It made her such an easy target. She slid her eyes sideways to see Lois staring dumbfounded at a pill bottle with 5 pennies in it in one hand and an ASPCA 2017 Christmas ornament featuring a Cat in the other. Clark leaned forward and locked eyes with Cat. He grinned and shook his head. Cat raise her hands and made an innocent face at him.

“Alex”

Alex Danvers was a competitive woman. She sidled up to Diana. “May I?”

Diana smiled and handed her the Uno Attack game whispering, “It’s a game.” 

“Thanks,” Alex returned to her seat holding the box aloft triumphantly thinking to herself, “Steal number one.“

Diana selected another gift and ended up with an assortment of Christmas candy. There were small candy canes, truffles, chocolates, mints, and ribbons all contained in a plastic red candy bowl that was molded to look like a fancy glass Christmas dish. “How delightful!”

“Hank”

Carter had not said that peeking into packages with your superpowers was against the rules. Hank had already surveyed the contents of the gifts and chose a very gaudy Christmas ornament. It was about 5 inches long, diamond shaped glass, colored blue with a silver star inset. He smiled at the shiny object. Clearly fascinated. Alex repressed a giggle. He was so much like Kara in some ways. Their alien delight in the simplest things warmed her heart.

“Winn”

Winn approached Hank but was stopped in his tracks by a fleeting blaze of red eyes. “Uh, maybe I’ll just,” he turned and looked at the Uno Attack game Alex held. He hesitated. Surprisingly Alex held it out to him. “Go ahead.”

Winn quickly snatched it and sat down.

Alex happily unwrapped another gift. It was the obligatory bath and body set. Tho she admitted a good name brand.

“Lucy”

Lucy stood up, losing her balance and crashing into Vasquez. She held her wine glass a loft announcing, “Not a drop spilled!”

The group laughed and some clapped. Lucy took a bow and stepped forward to pick out a gift. She pointed to a gift and looked at Clark. He tried to subtly shake his head no. She motioned to another. Still no. She got a nod on the third gift, picked it up, and sat down. Brother in laws with superpowers were handy AF at a party like this. Most had seen their cheating and found it amusing tho most in the room pretended not to know he was Superman.

Lucy held up one of the ugliest and cheapest made stuffed animals she’d ever seen. The colors clashed, and the googly eyes were not lined up. It looked like it came straight out of a crane machine. Everyone roared with laughter. Lucy shot Clark a nasty look and then laughed too.

“Clark”

Clark Kent was such a good natured fellow. He reached his hand across and took the horrible plushy from Lucy and motioned to the gift table.

Lucy sprang up and bounded back up to the table on drunken legs. She glanced at Kara this time, but Kara was looking anywhere except in Lucy Lane’s direction. Lucy sat down fumbling with the wrapping on a gift. Vasquez helped her get the ribbon off and offered to hold her drink, quietly putting it out of reach.

Lucy sat open mouthed. “It’s a chocolate pecan pie.”

“Shit!”

Everyone turned and looked at Alex. She took a big swig of her beer and waved. There was no way she could win the grand prize now. Her mother was playing hardball this year.

“Mom”

Cat knew Kara wanted the pie, but Kara had not been called yet and could steal it herself. Then again if Cat stole the pie it would up Eliza’s odds of winning the grand prize. 

Cat held out her hands to Lucy.

“Awww man.” Lucy reluctantly gave up the pie.

The next gift, a still very drunk Lucy, opened was a set of Funko figures. She knew it had to be Winn. She held them up. “Superman, Supergirl, Martian Man Hunter, Agent Wearing Black” She leaned into Vasquez. “Look it’s a female agent.”

“She’s really short. Must be you, Lucy.” 

Lucy shot her an ugly look but then studied the figure closely.

“Kara”

Cat placed the pie in Kara’s waiting hands. Alex had a surge of hope. This would be coming down to last pick. Would Carter or Diana have the courage to take that pie from Kara?

Cat went back to the table where only two gifts remained. She tore open something. She read slowly out loud like she was a young student learning to read, “Gerber Shard, Swiss Tech Key Ring Multi Tool and Flashlight”. She became mesmerized by the packages and turned one over to read the back.

“I’m last.” Carter announced.

He opened the last box which left Alex and Eliza tied for the grand prize.

Carter was silent as he read the note in his box. “It’s a year's subscription to the Daily Planet,” he announced.

Cat coughed and put her hand to her forehead. She didn't know if she should laugh or be angry with Lois. Leave it to Lois to be cheap. She was well aware that Planet employees were given several complimentary subscriptions a year to gift as they pleased. She glanced at Carter. He seemed pleased. The boy was a reader. Well, good for him. Knowledge of current events would do him a lot of good. Ah, Superman, of course, the Planet featured articles about Superman’s heroics. Good for Carter. She laughed.

Carter spoke up finally, “Diana, since you picked first you can exchange your gift with someone if you want too.”

Diana stood. She was so tall it seemed like she rose from the chair for a long time. Her eyes rested on Eliza’s Chocolate Pecan Pie. 

“Awe, nuts.” 

Diana glanced at Alex and winked.

“Kara, I want your pie. Here, take my candy.” Diana held out the candy dish.

Vasquez turned red. Why did that sound so dirty? She looked at Lucy who suddenly started to giggle. The fell against each other and giggled together.

Kara stood facing Diana. It was a tense moment. For those who knew who Diana was, it was a very tense moment. Alex started glancing at exits. Kara willingly surrendered her whole pie to Diana. Diana gave Kara all her candy to eat. “I'll share the pie with you later darling,” Diana said as she deposited it into Cat’s lap. She looked into Cat’s eyes and said, “I love eating pie.” 

Most in the room had broken off into little conversations about the gifts and the exchange, but Lucy and Susan were close enough to catch every innuendo laced word Diana spoke. 

Susan whispered in Lucy’s ear, “Two words: Holy Jesus.”

“You can say that again.”

Susan Vasquez bit her knuckles. “Holy Jesus.”

Carter broke into the growing din of conversation.

“Everyone, everyone. We have a grand prize winner. Who brought the pie?”

Eliza stood, “I did.”

Carter walked the elegantly wrapped gift over to her. “I can’t wait to see what it is.”

Everyone looked on to see what the prize was.

“Oh My!” Eliza sounded very pleased. “It’s a Christmas village.” She looked at Cat. “Thank You.”

“Do you mind if we set it up?” Carter asked?

“By all means,” Eliza replied.

Carter helped and soon the village was set up on the white elephant table and plugged in. It played 16 different Christmas songs on a loop and had a figure skater pond with children making a circle on the mirrored surface.

“I'm gonna turn out the lights for a minute.”

The warm yellow lights twinkled in the tiny windows and heads lights shown on a car as silent night played softly. The tiny figure skaters did laps arm in arm around the mirrored pond.

“Gosh mom, that’s awesome!” He turned the lights back on.

Next Cat spoke to everyone. “Let's take a break and then do our Secret Santa exchange.


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately after the white elephant Kara and Diana got into the pie. They made a beeline for the kitchen and soon were savoring their first bites of the best desert in the galaxy. Loud moans could be heard coming from the kitchen area. 

“Mmmmmmmm”

“Uhhhh, so good.”

The rest of the group cleaned up wrapping paper and put their opened gifts on the white elephant table for safe keeping. Alex opened a fresh beer and was helping Vasquez with Lucy Lane, who was very tipsy. Her elf hat was knocked off her head, but Carter helped her out by picking it up for her.

Winn and James hovered around Clark deep into their hero worship. Lois and Cat were in a serious conversation with Carter over the subscription to the Planet. Hank sat with Eliza quietly enjoying the warm happy emotions everyone was throwing off. Eliza was burning inside to ask Hank questions about his alien biology, but Alex had cautioned her against it before the party. Alex was enjoying her beer while watching her mother squirm and wrestle with her desire to quiz Hank. Alex knew it was mean, but she also knew what her mother’s gift was, and she couldn't help herself. She had to bring the angst. It was so entertaining to watch. Besides she told herself, it would make the gift sweeter later on when she received it. 

Alex checked her phone. One of the items she was crafting on Animal Crossing Pocket Camp was completed. She'd been grinding really hard in the game to get enough candy canes to build the snowman. When Kara first tried to get her to play she'd resisted, but she never could resist Kara for long. The game was adorable. Her character was so cute in her little Santa suit. She'd thrown the rude red dog out of her camp in favor of a cute frog named Lily. She closed the game and rejoined the party. 

Cat was tending bar. Lois was arguing with her over how to make a dirty orphan girl. Cat ignored her and made it the way she liked it best. She made one for Lois too. Lois took a sip and said, “Oh, that's good. It tastes just like a root beer float.”

“So I do know what I'm doing?” Cat asked.

“You do, and I'd love another.”

“I'll make it a double.”

Kara noticed that the excitement of the white elephant had faded, and guests were starting to check their phones. She thought about taking a peak at hers. Alex sauntered past saying, “I finished crafting the snowman.”

“The snowman! I haven't even gotten enough candy canes to craft the snow globe.”

“Stop by my camp, and you can check him out.”

“Did you buy leaf tickets? Is that how you're ahead of me?”

“I'll never tell.”

“Uh, I should have let Winn hack my game.”

Winn had been listening. He piped up, “Nintendo banned me. They caught the hack and canceled my account. I lost everything I had in the game. I'm working a new, better hack now.”

“Maybe you should just play the game Winn?”

“That's no fun. Where’s the challenge and risk?”

“Playing the game, actually fun.”

Carter started ringing a bell. “Everyone now that we've had a break let's exchange our secret santa gifts. Get the gift you brought and find your recipient. James is going to be taking some candid photos, so take your time and smile for the camera.” 

The Christmas village was still playing it's loop of holiday music as everyone gathered their gifts. Kara picked up a tall thin package and gave it to Clark. 

“Woah, that's pretty big.” Clark said as he tore the wrapping off it.

Inside was a painting. At first Clark was puzzled by the unfamiliar styling of the furniture and odd clothing of the people in the picture. He recognized his parents faces quickly and then homed in on the young, blonde girl playing with a dark haired baby. 

“It's my parents home,”Kara explained. “Sometimes we’d spend time together, eat. Our parents would argue over politics and science. It was all hard for me to grasp. Playing with you was more fun than listening to grown ups bicker.”

Clark studied the painting a little longer then laid it down on the table and gave her a big Kryptonian hug. “I love it. I know just where I can hang it.”

Cat was glad to see Kara’s gift was well received. It was very personal for Kara and Clark. Cat patted him on the back as she collected the gift she had purchased for Lois. She'd wanted a cactus. Cat had gotten her one on the advice of a little blue and red bird. Lois had a gift in her hands as well. 

“Looks like we’re each other's Secret Santa.”

The gifts changed hands. Lois tore off the paper and uncovered a beautiful blooming Christmas cactus. “Oh! It's beautiful.” 

Cat opened her gift by undoing the tape and was shocked to find just what she'd imagined. A dollar store stocking and $9 of anthracite coal. Kara and Clark appeared beside her and each took a lump of coal. Cat looked skeptical, but Clark winked at her. It took some time and squeezing but soon the pair of Kryptonians had produced 2 diamonds which they suggested be allowed to cool outside.

“Lois, I have to say that only you could spend $10 and turn it into an extraordinary gift. This is impressive. Kara, darling, come make another diamond. I’d like enough to have a whole set made.”

Jimmy was busy taking candid photos. He was skilled at being unobtrusive and had captured some really great moments. The look on Cat's face had been priceless when she'd opened the gift and found a stocking full of coal. Alex and Vasquez were up next. He sized them up.

Alex was confident in her gift, Susan made her feel a little uneasy. Vasquez always seemed so serious, and right now she seemed more serious than ever. The seriousness was hot, but that's what made Alex feel nervous.

Vasquez had a gift for her also. 

“Huh, so we got each other? I hope you like it.” Alex rubbed her hands on her pants. Why were her palms sweating? 

Susan opened the gift and smiled as she examined the Settlers of Catan Dice game. She also seemed to enjoy the cuteness of the green army men and the sheriff's star. She put it on her shirt. “How do I look?”

Alex looked like a deer on the headlights. 

“Come on, Alex. Do I look like a sheriff?”

Alex snapped out of it. “Oh, why yes Ma’am you do.” She tilted her elf hat like it was a cowboy hat and gave an approving nod.

“Open yours.”

It was obviously a bottle of wine in a velvet christmas wine sack with 2 wine glasses attached by their stems. They hung down with silver and gold ribbons. There was a card. She opened it. It was the usual snowy holiday village scene. Inside tho was one word, written in large letters. “DATE?”

Alex’s eyes shot up and met Vasquez’s eyes. With no hesitation she said, “Yes.”

Alex noticed Jimmy. “Get that camera away from me.”

Jimmy left the two of them alone and went to find another subject to photograph. 

Clark was showing his painting off to Carter. “I saw it while she was painting it but not finished.”

“I have a gift for you Carter. I know you like science, so I made you a Kryptonian science book. The AI translated it into English. It's life sciences for Krypton.”

Carter lost no time tearing open the gift. It was a thick spiral bound book. The cover was blue with the House of El sigel on it. He gave Clark a hug and took a seat on the couch beside Lucy Lane who was falling asleep. Soon Carter Grant was so engrossed in the book, he was unaware of the party going on around him.

Diana Prince approached the couch with her gift. She knelt on one knee in front of Lucy Lane. “Lucy?

Lucy opened her eyes. 

“Hi. I have a gift for you.”

Diana handed her an elegantly wrapped gift.

“Oh, thank you. I have a gift for you too. The green one sitting on the table. Huh, I wonder who that red gift is for?”

Carter Grant’s head shot up. He bounded to the table and snatched the red gift. Diana retrieved the green gift.

Lucy opened her gift and found a variety of Lady Godiva chocolate. “How wonderful. Thank you.” She managed to say without slurring her words.

Diana opened her gift and found a luxury bath bomb set. “Bath bomb? How does it work?”

Lucy patted the empty seat of the couch beside her for Diana to take a seat. “They are amazing. These are my favorites,” she began.

Carter quickly found Kara. He was a little red faced that he'd gotten so excited over his gift from Clark that he forgotten to give his gift to her.

Kara took the poorly wrapped gift from him. Carter was not a neatness counts sort of boy. Inside she found a tall ceramic coffee mug with a travel top. In big black letters it simply said, “Mom’s”.

Kara was a little puzzled at first. She looked up at Carter to see a very expectant face. She turned it around so that he could see the “Mom’s” written on it just incase he’d gotten her gift mixed up with one for Cat.

“Do you like it?” he asked?

“Awe, Carter. Come here.” She wrapped him up in a hug. “I love it. You are so sweet.” She let go of him and very seriously said, “You know I love you, right?”

Carter smiled. “ ‘course.”

He'd had enough of the mushy time. “I'm gonna go back to my book.”

Kara tossed his hair with her fingers. “Ok, It's a really great cup. I've been admiring these tall cups at Noonans.”

“Good,” and with that he turned and headed for the book.

The gift giving was fast paced. Jimmy was great at taking photos, but it was dizzying trying to keep up with everyone.

He suddenly found Eliza Danvers in his viewfinder. She had what was obviously another chocolate pecan pie. “Hank, Kara says you like chocolate cookies, so I made you a pie. I hope you enjoy it.”

Hank graciously said, “Thank you.”

He handed Eliza a wrapped gift. She puzzled over it when she found a college ruled, 90 page notebook and pen inside. Before she could awkwardly thank Hank for the odd gift. He handed her a Christmas card. Alex was stalking her mother dragging Vasquez with her by the hand. She had her camera set to video, so far it was gold. 

Eliza opened the card. It was Santa with a bag of gifts on a rooftop. Inside it said. “Your gift is that you can ask me anything for the next hour tho I may not answer every question.”

Signed: Merry Christmas, Hank

Alex got her mother's reaction on video: the shocked looked, the excitement, the surprise on Hanks face as Eliza grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him to the dining room table where she set herself up with the notepad and pen.

“Merry Christmas, Mom,” she said loud enough for the phone to pick it up.

The only gifts left to give were Jimmy and Winn. Jimmy handed Winn a large thin gift. “Oooo, sweet,” was Winn reaction. It was an unpublished blown up action photo of Superman, framed, and signed by both Jimmy and Superman. “Dude this is awesome!”

“Here Jimmy, I got you this. I know you don't have one. I admit Kara helped me.”

Jimmy’s gift was similar in size to the one he gave Winn. Inside he found a framed photo of Wonder Woman and Kara together. It was signed by both women and had a certificate of authenticity attached to the back. Jimmy’s mouth dropped open. “Dude, this photo is money. Oh My God, no one has a photo of them together. Who took this?”

Winn was a little nervous at Jimmy’s enthusiasm. “I took it. It's not for sale. It's your gift. It could use a better frame. The price limit, you know.”

“You give me a valuable autographed photo, and you’re worried about the frame? You’re a great friend Winn. This is so awesome. It would sell for alot actually. I don't even know where to hang this. I feel like I should put it in a vault.”

Diana Prince broke the tension when she came up behind Jimmy and said, “How lovely. Do you suppose you’ll meet Wonder Woman one day?”

Jimmy was still admiring the photo and didn't turn around. “I hope to someday.” Diana giggled softly and walked over to Kara who had heard and was busting up laughing but trying to hide it. They giggled together.

Diana helped Kara and Cat set out some snacks. Clark and Lois said their goodbyes and offered to take drunk Lucy to the hotel with them. Lucy objected and Diana came to her rescue. “I think I can take good care of Lucy.” She winked at Lois. “She’ll be fine here with me.”

“Ya, Lois, I'll be fine here with Diana.”

The Kents left and soon Winn and James did too. Carter was so enthralled by the science book he never saw them leave. Eliza was grilling Hank at the dining room table and still had a good 45 minutes left on the clock. 

“Last one in the pool’s a rotten egg,” Kara declared. Soon all the women were in the sizable heated pool. “This feels like bathwater,” Vasquez said, surprised.

“Being Cat Grant's guest has its perks,” Alex remarked. “By the way when does my date start?”

“When do you want it to start?”

Alex thought and then said, “How about it started when I opened the card?” 

“This isn't what I had in mind, but it's your date so sure.”

Alex and Susan were in about 5 feet of warm water. Alex got close and asked quietly. “Do you think it's a bad idea to kiss on the first date?”

“Hmmmm, depends on what date and with whom. Can you be more specific?”

Alex got closer. Vasquez cool exterior was beginning to crumble, and Alex was feeling confident. “This date, now, with me.”

The pause was long and silent as Alex waited for an answer. Everyone in the pool area was watching, but trying not to be obvious. Cat grabbed and squeezed Kara's arm for support. 

Agent Susan Vasquez wanted to do a lot more than kiss Alex. She'd wanted more for a long long time, but she was Vasquez, and she was cool. “Oh, kiss you. On this date? Hmmmm, should I kiss you tonight?”

Alex shook her head yes. “Yes! Yes, you should.”

Cat squeezed Kara’s arm tighter as the suspense mounted. 

Vasquez could barely touch at this depth of water. She surged upward in the water and wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders. She kissed Alex’s cheek, smiled wickedly, and asked, “How was that?”

“I was thinking something more like this,” Alex pulled her in tight and kissed her hard.

Applause and cheers broke out among the group of onlookers. Alex took them underwater for a few seconds of privacy. When they came back up, everyone was busy getting into the pool or taking off their clothes. Diana was assisting Lucy Lane who had worn a bikini under her clothes.

They all had a good time in the pool. There was a lot of conversation and laughter. For a while Kara played shark by staying underwater for long periods of time and goosing unsuspecting people. 

Vasquez and Alex never strayed far from each other tho Cat managed to have a chat with Susan about game night and could she bring the Settlers of Catan dice game she'd been gifted. 

Lucy sobered up and had a really great afterparty talking to Diana about military history. It wasn't a conversation that others found easy to join so they had it all to themselves. Lucy was very impressed by Diana’s knowledge of both world wars. 

By the time midnight came, Hank had gone home and Eliza had gone to her bedroom to analyse her notes while everything was still fresh. Carter had gone to his room with his book and while he had intended to stay up all night reading it, he had fallen asleep.

“Ladies, it's late,” Cat said. “I have plenty of bedrooms. You’re welcome to have a shower and stay the night. I'll make us all breakfast in the morning before we see you off.”

Alex and Vasquez said good night and disappeared into a guest room together. Cat said it for everyone, “My God, that sure took long enough to happen.”

Kara and Cat had made secret plans earlier. Cat gave Kara a nod. Kara immediatly put their plan in motion. "Oh look! You're standing under mistletoe." Kara stepped up to Diana and softly kissed her on the lips and said, “There’s no reason to sleep alone.” 

The now sober Lucy Lane's eyes boggled at the sight. Suddenly Cat was standing too close whispering in her ear, “You know you want her, them. I know I do. It’ll be heaven. Come on.” Cat took her gently by the hand and led the way to the master bedroom with Diana and Kara coming along behind. 

Once in the posh bedroom, Cat led the way to the shower. Diana was not shy at all and thought nothing of baring her beautiful slender body. Lucy was army. She wasn't shy, but she was overwhelmed. It took a little coaxing to get her to relax and join in. All four women fit in the shower, naked and beautiful, each in their own unique way. The space was limited, but helpful soapy hands found their way all over soft wet bodies. No one knew for sure whose hands were on them, and Lucy found that she was apparently prime real estate. She ended up in the middle. Each woman took turns kissing her while the others caressed her body until finally a hand found its way between her legs. It was hard to stand as she came, but someone had wrapped arms around her for support as geedy lips kissed her again. 

After the shower they dried each other with soft white towels. Once in the bedroom, Kara began kissing Diana, while Cat tugged Lucy onto the bed with her. The truth was Cat was right. Lucy wanted Kara and Diana, but more than that she had wanted to get her hands on Cat herself ever since she'd developed a boss crush on her during her time at Catco. Lucy was an army officer. She was strong and physically fit. It took little effort to push Cat back on the bed, hands and lips on her breasts. Cat's hands were in her hair. It was heaven.

Diana and Kara landed on the king size bed from above it. Diana was on top and pressing Kara down into the mattress. Cat was enjoying Lucy’s attention immensely, but became concerned that the two heroes might forget their own strength. 

“Kara, Diana,” she called to them. Lucy looked up. Cat shook her head no, and pressed Lucy’s head back down between her legs. 

The two powerful women looked over at her. 

“Take care with my bed, and remember Lucy and I are fragile. Eager, but fragile.”

Kara smiled at Cat. She whispered in Diana’s ear. Next both women made their way up beside Cat. Kara took her breasts in her hands and mouth and Diana kissed her fully and deeply. Soon Cat was arching her back and Lucy had to grip her hips tightly in order to keep contact with her mouth. Very quickly after, Diana became the center of attention with Kara between her legs with her speedy Kryptonian tongue. Cat and Lucy were impressed by how strong yet gentle the tall beautiful woman was. 

Lucy enjoyed kissing Diana so much. Especially when she took Lucy’s face in her hands and said in her odd accent, “You are a beautiful woman, Lucy Lane.” That’s when it suddenly hit Lucy. That accent, the height and strength. This was Wonder Woman! Lucy kissed her hard. It was hot, so hot. Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Cat fucking Grant all naked. This was a Merry Christmas.

They took turns, three on one for several hours. Lucy and Cat were worn out. Diana and Kara didn't ever seem to tire, but they did seem very satisfied. All four women fell asleep snuggled under the covers.

The next morning Kara and Lucy woke up alone in the bed. The smell of bacon and sausage was strong in the air. They both took quick showers and dressed. Their appearance at the table in the breakfast nook put a smile on Diana’s face. She was reading the morning Tribune and sipping a cup of coffee. “Good morning, sleepy heads.”

Carter wandered in followed soon by Alex and Vasquez. “Let's take this into the dining room,” Cat suggested as she scooped scrambled eggs onto a platter. She had plenty of help, and soon the table was full of chatting guests eating a big breakfast that included pancakes. Carter had taken a seat beside Kara and chatted with her about the things he was learning about Krypton in his book. Cat served Kara coffee in her new mom cup which made Carter very happy. 

Vasquez and Alex were quiet but looked happy now that they'd finally given into their feelings. Lucy decided it was more cute than sickening. She glanced at them as she sipped some coffee. She wondered if they were as sore as she was from their nights activity. She felt like she been beaten, honestly. Best beating of her life. A once in a lifetime opportunity that she could share with no one. No one would believe it, and she couldn't tell anyway. They had secrets, and she had to keep them.

Without looking, Diana spoke to her. “Lucy, I enjoyed our time together so much. I hope we can become better friends. Perhaps you would take my number?” Diana slid her a piece of paper that not only had her number but her address and a message. The note read: Tonight? My place?

Lucy casually said, “Yes, I'd like that.” 

Alex suddenly missed her mother. “Kara,where’s mom?” 

Kara did a quick look around. “Sleeping with the notebook. Awe, that's so cute. She was probably up all night reading over her notes.”

After breakfast everyone left the beach house except Cat and Kara. Carter caught a lift with Eliza to her home in Midvale so they could talk science with Kara promising to pick him up the next day.

The two women sat cuddled on the couch with coffee. “Cat, Carter had to have fixed the Secret Santa.”

“I'm sure of it.”

“I’m glad he did. I think everyone really enjoyed it, and the gifts were extra special. Do you think Lois realizes you actually did give her a cactus?”

“I don't know, but she was genuinely delighted with it, so I feel satisfied even if it doesn't occur to her.”

Later that morning in Metropolis:

“Clark, Clark, it's a cactus.”

Clark tried not to laugh. Playing dumb was his thing. “What now?”

“Cat gave me a cactus. It's beautiful and I love it, but I was right! I said she'd give me a cactus, and she did. Leave it to Cat Grant to give me the fanciest cactus she could find. Probably paid a small fortune for it.”

“Lois, do you think Cat would purposefully give you a cactus as a gift?”

Lois looked at her husband and without hesitation said, “Yes!”

The End

 

Merry Christmas! I hope you have a Happy New Year! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and when readers hit me up on tumblr. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
